Wolves of Thrones
by SeventhSever
Summary: The Stark Family are receiving guests from the Shield Islands. The house of Rhyldrin. But it seems Lord Farren Rhyldrin has plans to marry his daughter to the Starks in fear of the Alliance of the Lannisters and the Ragnars. M for Later chapters. RobbxOC Please review maturely.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamer of the Wolf's Blood**

The Stark Household was busy to expect Lord Farren Rhyldrin and his family, He had two older children and twins, the house hailed from the Shield islands. A land of two mixed seasons for spring bled to summer then went straight to a short fall and harsh winter. Seamlessly. Sansa was excited wondering what kind of dresses they wore at the islands. Arya snorted making Robb smirk, lined up with the rest of his family to receive them. There were no guards that rode swiftly into the courtyard as the doors opened. Just a set of rangers and two lone riders. Lord Rhyldrin rode ahead his rangers suddenly rounding the corner to flank him. He was well built like their father though much older, grey in his beard and platinum fire hair. Hs gold hazel eyes weeping like a Raven. He wore blacks and slivers with his crest. Stopping to dismount, Ned moved out to meet him, clasping hands in greeting. The man was actually as tall as the rumored mountain. His son dismounting behind him along with his brother was just two heads shorter then their father. "Where is your daughter and youngest son?" He smirked. "He's bringing up the rear but Aerynnessa is racing."

A boy came in with the lady Rhyldrin. Ned frowned only to hear guards. There was someone racing Grey Wind. Robb leaned and watched his wolf stride only to be joined by Ghost and Lady, then Nymeria, Summer and Shaggydog. All the pups. The person moved past them revealed in the light the maiden had hair of fire, a sort of Platinum going ember orange to Crimson red, wearing pants, boots, forearm bracers and a corseted doublet. Her hair was done back with side braiding with leather and metal. She moved like the wind, her father watching as the cloak dropped revealing the bow and quiver at her back. She skid on the earth on her boots using the pitchfork stuck in the ground. Arya stared as she became airborne using the pitchfork to push off and twisted clearing the fence wall. Only Grey Wind and Ghost were able to clear it fearlessly. Another wolf though ran clearing the fence, pure black like a raven, a Dire wolf. It pulled ahead of Grew Wing and Ghost, running side by side with the maiden.

She looked at it and it her, moving in it's path it crossed, they crossed each other, brushing the other without causing a trip up. She slid under a log and it went over. She got ahead in her spring up. Grey Wind and Ghost neck and neck, Nymeria and the others following close behind. "They're…a pack," Bran said awed. Lord Farren smirked, "Aye they are, and Nightfell is her equal." Arya watched, "That's her dire wolf?!" Rob started so did Jon. She twisted around going to a knee as she slid a bit and drew her bow notching it. Arya yelled out no but she loosed it. It sailed and past the wolves, a grew wild cat that had been chasing the m got it in the chest at the haunches. Standing as the cat tumbled to stop near her feet nearly, unstring the bow and shouldering it.

She breathed catching her breath, lips as red as blood, skin as pale as snow, very lithe, slender and toned. Face soft but sharp. Her left eye was a sort of steel blue it was purple the right a amber wolf's hazel. Standing at a slender 5'8''. Beautiful was an understatement. Her wolf Nightfell brushed her leg running under her hand, she brushed her with her fingers. She kept eyes on the cat as it moved, ignoring the coming guards. She knelt down and pulled two short sword knives out of her boot sides. Braced. Lord Rhyldrin pulled his wife behind him as the cat angrily moved toward Aerynnessa. "Teach them." She said in a haunting voice and dodged moving in swiping red hit white it roared but Nightfell moved in biting and tearing and letting go before it could be swiped or bitten. She moved in instead another her knives biting and Nightfell got in another bite, Ghost moved with Grey Wind as the cat roared leaving an opening and bit down before it could swipe Nightfell off it. She whistled and moved the other wolves moved. Nymeria snarled and was the first. She moved in with her knives getting the legs. "Down! Bring her down, come on!" She called lowering braced, and leather moved going out from around her waist, the whip got her front paw before she could hit Grey Wind. Digging in her boots she yelled out as it roared and Grey Wind snarled and moved, getting the throat, pulling harder as her boots threatened to slide it toppled the cat and with it the last of the mountain lion's struggles. Grey Wind not letting go. "Good boy!" she stilled a final time she whistled and Nightfell snapped at the others they whined, Grey wind tore into the cat.

"I'm going to be sick," Sansa blanched a bit. "Then look away but you'll only shame your wolf." She knelt as Grey Wind finished and moved to her, she grabbed his muzzle made red. "Good boy! Did you get your fill huh?" she grinned rubbing his belly as he got against her almost knocking her over whining. She grinned and kissed his head between his ears he whined more but his tail wagged. Nightfell got her piece then Ghost, the others getting their share. They also got praises and touches from her. "If you are ever stranded they might be your only help, but why help you, aye you've raised them but if you don't show them trust, love and praise them and show you're proud why should they of you?" She asked as she stood. So soft spoken but with authority Robb felt a shiver down his spine at the entire scene. Her father introduced her as Ser Aerynnessa Rhyldrin the wolf tamer and Bannerman of Shield Island. A Female…Knight. Arya stared at her with complete hero worship in her eyes. "Just because I'm a knight doesn't mean I can't be a lady, I just prefer not to travel like one." She gave a smirking smile it was roughish yet lit up her features making her even look younger. Meeting the Starks, Nightfell moved brushing Grey Wind he nosed the wolf back. "Wait is yours a boy or girl?" Arya asked unable to contain her question.

She didn't mind at all. "Nightfell is a she and a Lupa, she has no Ulfric, both are the pack leaders followed by the Alpha's and the Beta's." Arya smiled going into a string of questions, to which Aerynnessa answered as well as Bran's. Robb smiled offering his hand to Nightfell and the wolf sniffed at his loved hand to bite his fingers but not hard, Just hard enough to pull the glove off. "Hey!" He chuckled as she whined and moved into his bare touch. "She likes the touch of a real hand to the glove." Aerynnessa said as she joined his side. Robb smiled to her and she smiled back looking at Grey Wind. He wagged his tail going to her for immediate attention and he got it.

Robb watched her move and use her knives and skin the cat with the rangers. Talking with them. Robb watched how she talked to others bellow her station. Looking at her one would think she was of their station, conversation so easily exchanged. Lord Farren smiled as he watched Robb. "She's different young Stark. I hope you don't mind that." Robb smiled at him, he didn't mind it truthfully. Robb found her later in the Tiltyard. She had two strange swords and was using one, sparring with one of their own. She had fat footwork, another came at her she threw herself forward the sword glanced off across her back and her second sword was out. Parrying both simultaneously, looking up across the blade slowly. Eyes so serious. Arya had snuck off with Bran to watch. Gripping the rail as they did a bit. Robb watched seeing that look, she moved suddenly attacking them both, twisting around head butting one breaking his nose as she sheathed her sword in time to parry the other. Stepping into him again the attack on. Reversing her bladed parrying as sparks went but so did his blade, two pieces hitting the snow. Disarmed and on the ground her sword in his face, her other braced along her arm behind her at the second man's heart. Frozen with his knife raised. She moved suddenly dropping her swords as they sheathed into the ground.

Disarming the second of his knife as he cried out. She struck him and he fell back. Hooking something it was a shield. She used it almost like a battering ram and proved dangerous despite her small stature. The momentum sending the man up and over her shield to land hard on the ground. One sword regained from the ground braced with the shield. Power, skill, confidence…a wolf. No a war Phoenix. "Born from ashes we fly." Robb whispered. The little sparing duel was soon over and she the only one standing even against some of the Stark Men. Theon had come up beside him, having been watching further back as she sheathed her swords. "I overhead Lord Farren s trying to match her to a Stark." Robb blinked and then fought a blush, he was the only one of marrying age. Looking at Aerynnessa he felt a strange skip in his heart.

She was wild, smart, and beautiful. Though he wanted to eat those words when he saw her come down for dinner that night. She wore a silver and red dress with embroidered shields done in accented gold that became the phoenix. Her hair fully down went past her waist. Glimmering like true fire. Features even softer now, vibrant like her eyes. Form fitted. This time he could not stop the blush. Coming to the high table, Robb stood pulling out her chair. "Thank you,," she gave him a personal smile that he then returned. Sitting beside her and as he sat with her he accidentally reached for the same thing, there fingers brushed. She held in a shiver but smiled, blushing a little, he caught it and couldn't hide the slight slip of his own. Fingers and hand brushing the others and for once Robb hopped Theon's words were true, wanting to know her…know his Aerynnessa. Blushing harder and glad he was looking at her when he did to realize in his mind he had called her his.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions and Questions

**Decisions and Question**

Robb learned indeed her father wanted her bound to a Stark, and he couldn't help but shiver, watching her ride, train, be a lady yet a knight. She was a true Phoenix. If his father didn't agree to the match Farren was going to try to bind her to a Lannister. Over hearing them he stepped into his father's study from inside the doorway. "I want to be matched to Lady Aerynnessa on the conditions she stay for a month to know me and consent to our match and marry in the Gods wood at the God Tree." Eddard looked to his son a bit taken aback but Lord Farren considered him with thoughtfulness. "Agreed, young Stark." He said softly and he did consent to his terms, thinking back on it as he watched her now he found his mother not Theon joining him.

"Your father told me what you did, are you sure that is what you want?" She asked softly. Robb didn't need to look at her to know she was concerned. He knew his mother well enough that he could often tell how she was feeling by the tone of her voice. "Aye, she's different mother, she has spirit but doesn't flaunt it. She's balanced and if she is who she appears to be then I would thank the gods for each day I get to know her further." Caitlyn smiled at that to also look and see her training Arya and Bran. Bonding with them so much already. She couldn't help but smirk softer to see Arya so happy. Robb smiled to, especially as Grey Wind came to her, she caressed him and he whined. "The little traitor," he mused making his mother giggle. Nightfell though came and brushed Robb he looked to smile and pet her, in love with her night like fur, she was a beautiful creature. Aerynnessa came up to grin, "Traitor," she mused as her wolf whined but got a faster tail wag. Robb grinned exchanging a look with his mom who giggled at the irony of Robb uttering those exact words just moments before.

She looked to Robb and smiled and he returned it. Robb watched her smile light up her features, she was beautiful when she smiled. He loved that about her and the fact she was honest, speaking her heart and mind. He felt nervous though. "I hear tale you have set terms with my father wishing to know me to marry me." His heart fluttered even more as the nervousness increased. "So, shall we get to know each other, Lord Stark?" She asked snaking her arm around his knowing he hated to be called lord., "Or shall I be alone as I explore into trouble?" Caitlyn giggled, covering her mouth a bit, but it eased Robb into a bright grin as her hand brushed his forearm and he started to lead her to show her around. Taking her to the gardens first.

"You really are okay with my terms?" he asked, rather surprised. Aerynnessa looked to him and in the eyes. The strange hazel and blue. "Yes to be honest my brothers said you were a troll." She smirked but blushed, "You are not, no one as handsome like you can be a troll even with magic," she said softly. Robb listened to her and smiled hesitating but working up his courage he reached up and moved some of her hair as he caressed her cheek. She reached up after a moment tracing her fingers along the back of his hand. "You are far more beautiful then I could of thought possible to exist Lady Rhyldrin." She smiled at that, "Just call me Aeryn or Aerynnessa." He smirked then in return letting his thumb trace, "Fine only if you call me Robb." She smirked, "Deal…Robb." He shivered at that. Finding his heart strangely skipping. Getting lost in her two colored eyes.

Robb leaned and she swallowed but didn't pull away, he leaned in a little further to slowly let his lips trace hers as she closed her eyes, working up her own courage to lean in and close that last little bit of distance that it became a kiss. Gentle, but still a kiss. Her lips were softer then they looked, warm to the touch. It lasted for mere moments before the kiss broke and they parted closeness as Arya came and found them, taking her hand. She squeezed it gently still trying to control the blush on her face. Failing and quiet spectacularly too as Arya asked her why she was so red. Robb didn't care, his heart was still pounding in his ears. She had let him kiss her. Gentle and chaste but it was a start and he'd be lying to himself if he dared pretend that that little kiss hadn't done anything for him, it had done plenty.


	3. Chapter 3 Sirens of the Snows

**Siren of the Snows**

A month quickly passed in winter fell one often would feel like the days and nights flowed constantly, nearly like blinks of an eye, but Robb found himself far more attracted to Aerynnessa each day. Even facing her in the Tiltyard, fancying a round. He had learned while sparing her though that she was compensating, at first he had to wonder why then forced her in the round cutting her by accident but realizing with startling fact that Aerynnessa was color blind and nearly blind a bit in her left eye. To help her get over her weakness her father had grilled her in the Tiltyard. Knowing no one wanted a lame child Highborn or not to be married off and be damaged goods so he had forced her to become a knight so she at least brought family honor in another way. The man was almost as bad as Tywin Lannister. Her uncle though, who often came to Winterfell and visited uncle Benjamin at the Wall had traveled out with him once beyond the wall. He had found a Dire wolf mother dead in a wildlings trap. All her pups dead but one solitary black one, he had brought it home to her as a bribe to do her best and to take care of it like a brother.

Looking for her he found her with the wolves and Rickon, shocking him since he was in her lap and arms, her hair was fully down, in a dress today. Rickon was gripping to it, the material silvered black with gold on dark blue with the Leaves at the hem becoming the hawk. Her voice soft.

"A Storm is loosed upon the sea, whose eyes is stained with tears unseen. A wretch hell bound and bent on blood, the makings of the enemies fears. The tide of war, it stole her grace, but the depth dared not claim her. A toil begat by Lord Raven's Blood, a Path was laid before her. Redemption borne by Hawk Rhyldrin's wings, a blight upon the bite of steal. The pact embraced, the road now found. The Maiden of wraith won't be unwrought."

Rickon shivered but watched her as she looked down to him caressing his little cheek.

"Their wrath is know throughout the realms, the gardens of Shields they are tending, Vengeance is their only ward, Beware the blood red Talons. Born of ash forever to fly, forever called by the night filled sky. We are your Shield always bond to Brothers unchained by time. Oath given by Lord Rhyldrin's blood, with wolves asleep amidst the trees, all a swaying in the breeze, yet one little lord lies anxious and wide awake. Fearing all manners of ghouls hags and wraiths. Birds fall silent for the night, horses turning in as day light dies, but one little lord lies anxious, wide awake, for the Shield Knight, brave and bold, paid in honor instead of gold. They'll chop and ash them, and eat them up whole."

Rickon smiled as she touched the tip of his nose before tickling him he giggled before snuggling into her, she wrapped him in her cloak with her. Robb had seen her sew that cloak and it warmed him to see her not only use it for herself but for his brother. Rickon yawned, he had been having bad dreams but she had found him and sung to him a bed time song her mother had sung for her when she had been little. When Robb finally walked over he found Rickon had just fallen fast asleep. He chuckled sitting with her. "That song was about your house, what made you pick it?" He asked softly. "It used to help me when couldn't sleep, worrying about things in the shadows I couldn't see." Robb smiled and watched her as she traced Rickon's cheek and hair, gentle but protective and warm. "Keep that up a stranger would think him your boy." Robb snorted in a tease. They had talked at length after he found out about her eyes and she had feared he would not want her, but he had assuaged that fear immediately.

"Let them, it means I'll make a good mother when it's my time." Robb shivered and she blushed realizing what she had just said out loud. Watching her more closely. Thinking about it, he had to really stop a blush, imaging Rickon was his boy instead of his little brother and Aerynnessa as a mom to his own. The feeling he felt he suddenly quelled fighting a stronger flush to his cheeks as he got a bit stirred. In truth he had never touched a woman or followed Theon to the Brothel's. A part of him wished he had and would have better control but another screamed at him there was no honor in that when he had a woman waiting for him to give him her honor. She smiled at him and before he could think a second thought he leaned claiming her lips for his own, it caused her to blink in surprise yes but she blushed harder before kissing back. They didn't have many moments like this to themselves. Robb broke it softly before he took it too far feeling a shiver and not from the cold.

"It's been a month now and I find I want you even more, to learn, everything until the end." Robb confessed looking to Aerynnessa, unsure of her judgment and thoughts. Instead her hand found his to hold it and squeeze softly, he felt a reassurance from that. "Then we are of like mind, like they are." He frowned tilting his head slightly to look, Grey Wind was nestled and a little on top of Nightfell. Muzzle's against the other, keeping warm and content watching him back from their spot. He broke into a grin then. "Aye," he said softly. "I'm glad she belongs in the North with the rest of the Wolves. Honestly if you hadn't wanted me I would have made her stay, she's mated with Grey Wind. It's not right to break up a Alpha pair." He smiled helping her up, loving the fact that she had studied every manuscript and scroll she could on wolves. Some just hated wolves or feared them not wanting to understand them.

She carried Rickon, their decisions were made and taking vows was actually something he looked forward to and not just for the obvious reasons. Helping her up the steps so they could take Rickon back to his room and tuck him in, Shaggydog, Nightfell and Grey Wind following behind them. Caitlyn watched them from the other side as Ned came up behind her. He traced her shoulders gently, "Spying again I see." She smirked, "maybe, It's true isn't it, what Robb told me. About her eyes and her father?" Ned tensed a little but inwardly sighed. "Yes. It was something that often had us nearly throwing punches when I found out. She was a child and a girl." Caitlyn smiled at that, "Yes but I don't think she was allowed to remember and be one there. Since she's come here I haven't seen her go out with the Rangers so much or lift a sword but to help teach Arya and Bran with Robb. She's faulted more to using the bow. She's started sewing a lot more and reading or writing even drawing." Ned smiled more, "So she's becoming what she should be, a lady." Caitlyn snorted a bit, "Maybe she's gotten on better with Sansa but both are still like fire and water. " That made Ned chuckle, "No different from Arya then." He was glad Robb hadn't turned her away when he learned of her condition he had hoped she had grown out of, no one in her family had it, for whatever the reasons the gods seemed to curse her with it he would never know. She had calmed down a lot more as well, not feeling on edge like this would be another battlefield or some kind of trial for judgment. He looked forward to having her as his Good Daughter.


	4. Chapter 4 Phoenix Fall Wolves Rises

**Phoenix Falls while Wolves Rise**

Robb wondered why his father seemed worried as servants were busy to prepare for the wedding that was tomorrow. Then he overheard that Lord Farren had taken his sons and daughter out for a ride to go hunt and were late returning. He moved after his father, "I'm going with you." Ned looked back not realizing Robb had been there but seeing the look on his son's face he knew better then to argue no. Besides, Aerynnessa was his future wife. They mounted up and got ready with the guards to go out and find them.

Robb worried about where they could have gone, the weather was getting very cold which meant it would snow tonight. Winter was coming as they always said in their motto and house words. Robb rode beside his father, they got a fair amount of distance away when they found two of the Rhyldrin rangers dead.

Robb gripped his reigns as the guards said it had been from arrows, "Thieves or bandits?" Robb asked and Ned nodded, they had these problems during the sudden seasonal change once in awhile. Moving his horse to follow the trail. There was a dead horse, Lord Farren's. That made Robb urge the horse in quicker pace as he called to his father, there was smoke on the horizon.

Ned moved his horse to match Robb's as they rode to the edge of the wood where the hill was that gave way to a sort of plains. There where the hill curved in as a sort of Den was the pinned in brothers and injured Lord Farren but no Aerynnessa. Robb scanned the field quickly.

She was there! Pinned and separated with less cover then her family. In her pants, tunic with leather doublet. Cheek red a bit. Keeping low and quiet, there were enemies behind her close. Gripping her swords waiting. Robb calculated how many there were around her before moving his horse calling two men with him. Ignoring Ned's call of his name.

Robb flanked the hill telling the men his plan unsheathing his sword. He watched over the hill as she stayed flat against the tree. Eyes meeting his he rose a finger to his lips she nodded once. He could see her cheek had been cut and would need stitches. The men got into position and pulled their bows. They would get her clear and take on the bandits.

They loosed their arrows and got their targets, she moved as men moved past her stabbing where it counted. Robb sprang from his spot and met steel with steel. Moving through men to get to Aerynnessa. She lost her swords fighting but pulled two axes from a dead man and used them to parry the swords. Throwing one out it cleaved into the skull of the man behind Robb coming at him. Felling him as Robb parried another and heard the thud. She hit a man with the Axe it stuck as another came behind her yanking her by her hair knife going to her throat. She moved hands grabbing the blade.

She didn't dare let go even as it bit past gloves into flesh and blood welled between her fingers. Trying to struggle he hit her in the side hurting a rib. Robb's anger made him snarl. He moved and she moved in time as he ran the man through dropping him. Noise came from behind of men coming down the hill taking the Bandits in their distraction as Robb had planned.

Ned getting to her father and brothers as Robb moved and quickly to help up Aerynnessa who was panting hands up and shaking. He quickly tore his tunic under the doublet and wrapped her hands hard and quickly. Calling for his horse. "Come we are getting you home."

He would broke no argument as he mounted after getting her on his horse and rushing off back to the keep. Riding into the courtyard yelling for a Maester. Catelyn moved at the call of his voice. Seeing a hurt Aerynnessa in his arms after dismounting, she was in pain and pale. Catelyn told servants to move quickly and get warm water and blankets. Moving inside with Robb. The Maester moved and quickly once called to come to her as her wounds were cleaned and he gave her an herb to chew to help numb her senses as he began to stitch her hands and cheek.

She was pale and sweating by the time he was finished and he wrapped her hands giving her a tea that was essences of nightshade that made her sleep. Wiping her face and telling servants to cover her with the blanket and furs. "Won't she be too hot?" Catelyn worried. "We need her to be, to burn the fever out before it can take root, she lost a lot of blood." He counseled and looked at Robb.

"You getting her here quickly has probably saved your young brides life." Robb nodded and passed him to sit at her bed side changing the cloth on her forehead out as he watched over her. His bride wasn't invincible, no one was. Taking her bandaged hand in his under the furs he held it carefully and closed his eyes praying to the gods to let the Fever burn and pass. Catelyn looked and watched before leaving him be, going to find Ned.

She found him and learned of what happened as the prisoner bandits were taken to the dungeon tower. "How is she?" Ned asked looking to her, "Fevered and under watch by Robb who is praying. The Maester said she lost a lot of blood." He grimaced at that but nodded. "The wedding is postponed. Robert is coming from King's landing once we know the bandits are clear." He looked over his courtyard. "Her father's arm is broken but the Maester is mending it, her brothers are fine. It could have been a lot worse." She nodded.

Gods it could have, "Aerynnessa is strong though I'm sure she'll pull through and we can start to heal and put this behind us." He nodded, "I'm sure she will, she's strong and stubborn. Something Robb needs at his side. He told me he wants children with her and if she can survive this she can survive giving him a child." Catelyn smiled at that and at the thought of future grand children here at the keep.

Robb fell asleep watching over her not letting go of her hand. Aerynnessa woke in the middle of the night near the peak hours before dawn. Turning her head as the cloth fell off her forehead to find Robb beside her. Looking at the furs she could feel his hand under hers with his slightly curled fingers around hers. She smiled feeling exhausted and swore. Careful she sat up.

Flexing her fingers it stung but she moved them anyway. Moving to the edge of the bed she leaned as she watched Robb. Lips gracing his as she pulled the furs around him. Wrapping herself in one she went out walking. Finding herself at the prison tower. One of the young bandits looked at her, resigned.

Robb stirred and woke finding himself covered in furs and sat up seeing her bed empty and the door ajar. He got up quickly, roused from sleep as worry took him. She shouldn't have been out of bed. Searching for her he bumped into his father and mother asking if they had seen her. They had not. Moving with him to look. One guard told them she had gone to the prisoner tower.

Moving quickly Robb found her there. Talking to one of the Bandits. He moved but slowed his step as his father gripped his shoulder. "so they stole your lands then, why not come ask a lord for help?" The boy looked at her, "My uncle would hear nothing of it, he rather be a coward stealing, I'm sorry he cut your hands." She nodded, "It is not you who should be apologizing, because of you I only got a cut cheek when he tried to stab me the first time."

She regarded the boy, "The others I can't say what their fate will be but I forgive you. As I'm sure the gods will, but you've hurt me and have a debt of crime upon you that will not help your sick sister, but you can pay it now." He looked at her frowning. "How?" She handed him a knife he blinked taking it. "Swear to me by oath of blood and the name of the gods you will serve me and this house. That you will move your sister here, let me have the Maester tend her and in exchange you prove your loyalty. Turn in the other bandits who started this and lay in hiding of the wood. Swear it to me and you will not break this vow lest you pay for the rest of your days under the Night's watch at the wall."

He shivered and moved taking a knee. Taking the knife cutting his hand. "I Jared Lywnn swear by the seven gods, the old gods, the new gods that I will be loyal to you. Lady Rhyldrin-" She stopped him. "I'm a wolf not a phoenix anymore, I'm a Stark." She said softly he gripped his hand harder. "To Lady Stark and to house Stark that I will stop the crimes committed against them with all that I am or Serve forever in penance to the Night's Watch so long as I live." She nodded and signaled to a guard who came over. Doing as she commanded letting him out. "Get your hand tended and go. Do what you must with my Ranger Decimus." He bowed to her lowly the others of the cell calling him a traitor, and other foul things.

She let Grey Wind who had come with her come up beside her they swallowed seeing the dire wolf as her bandaged hand gripped his fur musing it. "A traitor betrays the Lord and house that governs him. A man who bends the knee in repentant heart is only a misguided soul. I showed him mercy, but you…will know the Wall or loose your head. You know the law and if you don't you will know it this dawn." She let go the Dire wolf moved and at the Bars bearing fangs snarling the man fell back and over scrambling a bit.

She had a cold tone of finality, Robb shivered but thinking of her actions he had to approve. By having a spy in the woods bringing Justice this would end swiftly before winter came. She moved up the stairs to stop to see them. She sheepishly smiled knowing she was in trouble. Robb moved and knelt to sweep her off her feet. "I'm going to tie you to your bed if you dare get up again."

She sighed not arguing she knew that stubborn tone all too well. "I'm sorry," She said more so to Ned looking to him. He regarded her, "Don't be, I wouldn't have thought of that and it will help, the King is coming soon and I rather the road be free." He regarded her more moving bangs from the cut side of her cheek. "Just rest and marry my boy when you heal, don't worry about your father." She nodded and rested against Robb who held her more securely and moved to take her back to her room.

"What did you mean by don't worry about her father?" Catelyn asked. Ned walked with her. "He tried to make her rethink the marriage match and leave Winterfell. She refused, he accused her of loosing his Loyalty and argued that her loyalty was to Robb. Tension has been mounting between houses on Shield Island and the Lannister's have not made it any easier. I won't let him take back Aerynnessa to use as a pawn to another family, she's promised to Robb."

Catelyn felt sorry for her but happy Ned was putting his foot down for their son. Even if her father did something stupid such as disown her she had titles from her own merit and from her Mother's family the house Crakehall. Their son's future to her would be secure and if she bore a son their Son's future here would be cemented as would their Grandsons. "So fell a Phoenix as a wolf Rises." She said with a smile, Ned arched a brow but smiled. "Aye."


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals

**Arrivals**

Robb felt nervous, tonight was the night they married and today was the day King Robert arrived. His family extra busy and the atmosphere stressful, but catching sight of his bride Aerynnessa he shivered, she was dressed in his colors as well as a long shimmering sapphire. Hair fully down with a simple clip. She was perfect the way she was.

Aerynnessa felt eyes upon her and looked over to see Robb, she smiled at him and finished her conversation with Arya to come to him. Hand reaching to take his and fingers caressed his before they interlaced and held. Standing with him as his mother bustled around to make sure the children were standing and present since the king was arriving.

"You look beautiful," he said softly she looked to him gently, "I feel under dressed." She mused he smirked giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Jared Lynn was behind them with his little sister who was now a hand maiden to Aerynnessa. Robb glanced back at them as she fussed over her brother he smirked. Since she made him swear to her and their house the bandits had been culled.

Justice had been served and his bride had kept her word to Jared. His little sister was no longer on death's doorstep, she was healthy, and given a new position in life. Aerynnessa was fair, well more then fair, she had made sure both she and Jared had sat in with Bran and Arya during lessons to learn to read and to write. Robb looked from them to Aerynnessa. Her views had put her at odds with a few of the other nobles since she thought education should be apart of everyone's lives not just nobility.

His father didn't know if that was a good thing but his mother had embraced it. Especially when she vouched for the children to start learning and to be examples to the servants as well. A Noble who cared about their own gained loyalty and kept it because then the people cared about their lords and ladies who governed them. Robb looked to her and smiled as Catelyn smiled to her oldest boy.

Catelyn was happy not so much with the arrival of Robert, he always made Ned uneasy, but that her son was getting married tonight. He was starting his life as a true young man and future lord of Winterfell. She had to admit she was looking more forward to his future seeing him become a father and holding her first Grandchild.

Ned came to join his wife and children and future good daughter. Glancing the line, smiling more so when he glanced Robb and Aerynnessa, their hands secretly interlaced, he felt a stark soft reminder of him and Catelyn. He was proud of Robb and more so today, yes his stomach was in knots over Robert suddenly wanting to visit but he felt emotion he had to lock up to seem stern over the fact his boy was a man now and marrying a proper lady who was his good match.

The royal entourage was arriving and Robb's attention left his bride to look ahead and straighten, she gripped his hand and he gripped back feeling strength from it, and warmth. Robert was on his horse with Jamie Lannister and other Kings guard in tow. Robb got off his horse to yell Ned and his jovial hello telling everyone to rise not really regarding them.

They talked and his children and the Queen got out of her carriage. Many bowing to her, Robert looked over. "Robb Stark so grown up, I remember when you could just reach my knee and what's this, this is your bride? Well she'll definitely be a much more prettier sight for this cold rock then spring!" He grinned clapping Robb on the shoulder leaning and kissing Aerynnessa's cheek.

Aerynnessa was polite to both Robert and Queen Cersei, regarding the party, seeing Jamie looking at her she inclined her head to him and smiled he arched a brow and inclined his head back to smirk roguishly. She followed the procession inside and kept quiet as Ned and Robert talked.

Jamie followed behind the main group, Robert was up front with Ned, Cersei walked with Ned's wife Catelyn then the children followed. Jamie regarded the Starks curiously but even more so Robb Stark's bride. She was Rhyldrin, not many had seen them outside the shield islands and he had to admit she was beautiful to look at. Enough so if she had been a servant he knew Robert would have made her go to bed with him. Wanting to scoff.

He had heard the stories of the Bandit attack and the rumors of how she swiftly had dealt them a blow and he had to admit a woman like that was not a bad one to have around, it meant she was smart and could handle herself. Stealing a moment away with Cersei as she looked out over the keep. Listening to her prattle in complaint as Ned and Robert went down to the crypt.

"The young lady Rhyldrin is something new I thought she would be all dark and unsightly." He mused making Cersei smirk. "She is different and very much in love with Robb Stark." Jamie smirked this time, "the Starks value honor so we'll see how marriage agrees with him. I'm more curious to her wit, she was the one who orchestrated the fall of the Bandit rebellion here." He mused.

"If that's true then we better play nice, she might whisper cautious things to her young wolf's ears." Cersei mused as Jamie smirked coming closer to her. "If she's really smart she will anyway."


	6. Chapter 6 The Lord & Lady Stark

**The Lady and Lord Stark**

Robb waited down at the Gods wood for Aerynnessa to arrive. The lanterns were lit and many present including the royal family. Jamie was beside his brother Tyrion and he titled his head. "I heard you called the future Lady Stark beautiful to the most beautiful woman of the seven kingdoms." Tyrion teased, knowing the vanity of their sister Cersei.

Jamie arched a brow at that to smirk. "I did didn't I. Well it's the truth at least she is pretty to look at." He admitted freely. Tyrion nodded, "Yes she is and deadly when she wants to be, she knows how to use a sword as well as her position. Poor sister might feel threatened later if she finds that out. Besides any pup that the lady gives Robb with know how to use his position and definitely know how to swing a sword."

Jamie considered his words. "Perhaps, I hear he is very cunning at strategy." Tyrion glanced his brother, "He is, father made a comment that in the future king's counsel Robb would be a valuable asset. So don't cross him and ruffle feathers, we know you both get a little smug." He looked at his brother but then looked ahead. He would never say anything but he knew he was too cocky at times.

Everyone waited and he felt boredom threaten to creep up on him. Everyone was in attendance but Aerynnessa's family. He had heard rumor of them having a fall out for keeping her commitment to Robb Stark. Jamie left to come check on the progress to see Aerynnessa with Hodor.

Her pale fairness with light bit of tan skin made her stand out compared to the Starks. Even being here for so long the snow land could not steal all her color. Her features were very sharp but soft with light blush to the cheeks. Her lips had more of a pout and stained red.

Her very long Platinum going fire red hair down yet somehow up a bit with spilling tresses, some of the locks braided. She had jeweled clips like starlight in that hair, the veil shawl she wore was like the very small flakes of falling snow. Her left eye the rare steel blue it had flecks of violet the right so hazel it seemed amber of a wolf.

Her dress was silver grey that shimmered when she moved giving the illusion of turning sapphire, a phoenix done in gold going red intertwined and wrapped a silver going black dire wolf on the sigil of her dress. The fur that lined the dress was white and fawn. Jamie approached her after a moment still staring in a way. Clearing his throat he hesitated but offered his arm. She looked at him and his arm to meet his gaze and smiled appreciatively. Looping her arm around his to face the path.

Jamie straightened and walked with her stealing glances at her and looked ahead. Secretly he would never tell Cersei but he desired Aerynnessa in a way he shouldn't. She was beautiful, more so then Cersei in his eyes right now but he would not act on his lust. He was already pushing it too far with his own lustful rendezvous with Cersei behind Roberts Back. Walking her down the path of lanterns he enjoyed the moment though of him being the one to walk with her and have her on his arm.

Robb didn't turn, he knew she was coming, he could hear the murmurs. Staring at the face on the God tree he silently prayed for the courage of the moment to marry Aerynnessa, to follow his heart and make her happy as well as being a Lord of Winterfell. Jamie brought her as Ned helped her up the step. Standing beside Rob he finally stole a glance at her and felt his heart stop in his chest.

Kneeling with her, not looking away as they kneeled. Finally looking away from each other as they put their hands on the god tree. Interlaced. Speaking their vows in front of the Old gods and new. Catelyn looked over to Ned who also looked to her. Remembering their wedding in front of the God Tree. Both smiling as her eyes watered to watch Robb take his vows. Binding in marriage. Leaning after vowing she kissed Robb and he kissed back pulling her a bit closer. People clapped and cheered, as they got up, Robb didn't let go of her hand.

Robb walked with her leading her back to the keep and out of the cold. Ned followed with Robert. He smirked, "she really is a sight of spring." Ned smiled, "Aye, she's what my boy needs and will help him in his future. She's smart and she knows how to be stern but fair." Robert was reminded a bit of Ned's sister as he described her. "She's a good match." He had to agree. Going inside to the feast, a feast to celebrate both the royal family and now the new Lord and Lady Stark.

Robert grinned sorely tempted to yell for the bedding but he knew Ned's stance on such traditions. That was a tradition that would not be expressed and followed. The Stark men preferred to keep their women clothed unless in the privacy of their own chambers. Sometimes he wondered if they were wrapped to tight in their 'honor' sometimes. Robb was happy and yet nervous knowing they would need to bed after the feast. He had never been with a woman, he didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to leave her unsatisfied either. When she looked at him and smiled though he forgot that, he was married. They would have plenty of time for everything to get even better and their relationship to grow.


End file.
